Wedding Day
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: It's finally time to get married... YuuRam, Crack


**Title:** Wedding Day  
**Author:** Sera (mahoubunnybell)  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be safe.  
**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram all the way!  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance, drabble  
**Warnings:** Um... none that I can think of, other than yaoi. But come ON, this is KKM! And it's short and not beta read.  
**Summary:** Wolfram and Yuuri's wonderful wedding. A gift for Mousapelli, whom was kind enough to serve as the impromptu priest for Yuuri and Wolfram in kkmrewrite, my beloved crack RPG...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own KKM.

It was actually happening. He hadn't believed it really would, not through his whole engagement with Wolfram. He hadn't even thought it would happen when being engaged to Wolfram stopped seeming so... odd. When he was actually ENJOYING being with the spoiled blond. But now it was actually happening.

Yuuri was getting married. To Wolfram. And oddly enough Yuuri found himself looking forward to it. Probably because his beautiful fiancé was refusing to get to intimate with him until they were lawfully wedded husbands.

And the best part of the whole marriage was that Yuuri had managed to avoid having his soon to be mother in-law put him in a wedding dress. Of course, Wolfram hadn't been so lucky. But he really didn't seem to find anything odd about it at all. It must have been because of that pink nightgown he enjoyed wearing so much.

"Yuuri, it's time." Conrad prompted from the doorway, causing the Maou to jump slightly as he was pulled from his deep thoughts and back into reality. He blushed and nodded, playing with the bowtie on his tuxedo nervously. Conrad just smiled and held the door open, allowing Yuuri to head off to his wedding.

-----

Yuuri stood beside Wolfram in front of the altar, thanking Shinou that mazoku weddings weren't much different from those in his own world. It would be a disaster if he were to embarrass himself at his own wedding.

The Priest droned on for awhile, about what a momentous occasion that this was, what with the maou finally marrying his 'true love' and all. It was actually rather boring, but it gave him time to admire his soon-to-be fiancé. The man looked disturbingly good in a wedding dress. Must be due to his taking so much after his mother.

In the crowd Gunter clung to the nearest person, who sadly happened to be Gwendal, and bawled his eyes out over how he agreed with the priest that this was a truely legendary occasion, how honored he was to witness the maou's marriage.. Gwendal merely twitched slightly and gained a few more wrinkles, mentally making a note to make sure that Gunter didn't try to watch the maou's wedding night too.

It was around this time that the priest got around to the vows that were traditional to a royal wedding.

"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, take this man, Maou Shibuya Yuuri, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold-"

So far it seemed pretty normal in his opinion.

"-to love and to cherish, to protect and serve without fail,"

...okay. So he supposed these slight different vows made sense. He was the maou, after all. It only made sense that his spouse would be expected to serve him.

"To stand by through health and whooping magical sickness, no matter how many bad omen birds have been spotted recently-"

...Alright. Now this was getting WEIRD.

"And to bear him many healthy children, for as long as you may live, providing that the original king has nothing to say to the contrary?"

Yuuri blinked. Many healthy children? Was this guy nuts?

"I do." Wolfram said confidently. Yuuri blinked.

"Um... Wolf... You're male." Yuuri pointed out. Wolfram looked mannerly annoyed.

"Well, obviously! Why the hell are you pointing that out in the middle of our wedding ceremony, you wimp?" He demanded. Yuuri backed up a bit.

"Well, guys can't bear children, Wolfram..."

"What the hell are you talking about, wimp? Of course they can!" Wolfram stated, sounding very sure of himself.

Yuuri just stood their gaping in disbelief, letting that news sink in. He really shouldn't be so surprised. This world was full of weird things, after all.

"...It's... unnatural!" Yuuri protested. Wolfram twitched.

"I will bear you many healthy children and you will LIKE it, wimp!" Wolfram growled.

Yuuri let out a small 'eep' sounding noise and nodded in resigned agreement. Arguing with Wolfram in the middle of their marriage ceremony was NOT a good idea, he decided.

-----

"I don't see why you were so freaked out by that piece of information, Yuuri. Did you really think that you could marry me if I couldn't produce an heir for Shin Makoku? Really, not only are you a wimp, but you're a STUPID wimp..." Wolfram, complained as he lay in bed beside his now-husband.

"I'm not a wimp. And where I come from guys CAN'T have kids..." Yuuri protested.

"Well, then you're lucky that we're HERE and not THERE." Wolfram pointed out stroking his husband's stomach. Yuuri moaned slightly, "Besides. It's harder to get a man pregnant. I suggest that we get started on it right away. I did swear to give you many healthy children, after all..."

Yuuri really didn't think that sounded like a bad idea at all.

--end--


End file.
